


Wedding Talk

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Arthur tells his brother, Al, and his brother's husband, Kiku, some good news.





	Wedding Talk

“But did you do it?” Al asked, leaning forward, teeth chewing on his soda straw, eyes bright.

“That is none of your business,” replied Arthur, his bright red face answering for him.

“Holy shit. Holy shit you did. You did!” The Americans face lit up and he kept shaking the man next to him’s shoulder. “Kiku. Kiku he did it. Holy shit. Kiku, holy shit.”

“It took long enough,” replied the dark haired man, smirking as he stole the Americans soda.

“So? What did Francis say? Yes or no?”

Beside him, Kiku hummed. “You better tell us before he explodes.”

“He said yes,” Arthur replied, unable to hide a wide smile.

“HE SAID YES!” Al screeched, grabbing Kiku’s face and kissing him in excitement. “So when is it? I’m gonna be your best man, right? Dude, if I’m not your best man I’m gonna be fucking pissed.”

Arthur sighed. “Alfred, you’re my brother. Of course you’re going to be my best man.”

“Fuck yes,” Al said softly, pumping his fist by his side.

“Congratulations to you both,” said Kiku with a smile.

Arthur smiled back. “Thank you.”

“So, who else knows?” Asked Al.

“For now, just you two. I wanted to tell it to family first.”

“Wait, you haven't told Matt?”

“Well, no, but--”

Arthur was cut off as Al fished is phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. The person on the other line must have picked up because a beat later Al sing-songed, “Guess who's getting married!”

As Al left the room to talk to Matt, Kiku watched him go before turning back to Arthur. “Do you two have a date picked out?”

The Brit shook his head. “Not yet, but we’re thinking of something in the summer, mostly July.”

“July sounds nice. Al still complains every year about how we were married in January. He hates the cold.”

“But wasn't January his idea?” Asked Arthur.

Kiku grinned widely and nodded. “Yes.”

Arthur noticed the look of total and complete adoration for his brother in Kiku’s eyes. He had wanted someone to look like that when talking about him for so long, and now he finally did. Sure Francis drove him crazy at times, but Arthur would rather argue with him than make love to anyone else.

July was still quite a ways off, but Arthur was counting down the days. He couldn't wait.


End file.
